codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Endgame, Part 1
Endgame, Part 1 is the 17th episode of season 6 and the 147th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins with the director and Evan O'Donnell observing in front of the abandoned building with his men of FBI. They go down of the building each one going in by each window of the flat 12 and break it, and all the men go down of the stairs. They go under earth where the students, Ulrich, Odd, and are located. They capture one to one except Ulrich and Odd, the one who attain to escape through the secret passage. Herb and Nicholas are captured and shout that they have to escape now. In the flat 14 of the same building, Aelita tries to delete the security installed near of the portal of the time to adjust it and send Ulrich to the past. Yumi listens a small noise and goes to check it. She observes the director Hertz and Evan, what means that the war has begun together with the new sentinels who are flying and they are surrounding the building so anybody can escape. Evan moves away of the director Hertz to go with the agents of the FBI going under earth, taking advantage of to approach to the students secretly and them winks him, saying that soon he will help them. The students smile pretending that they are all captured and enter into the van, each one manacled and surrounded of the sentinels like surveillance. Afterwards Evan takes out the walkie-talkie to contact to Yumi and Aelita communicating that the agents have the students and they will meet in the Hermitage soon. Yumi and Aelita go down by the window with the rope tied through the beam going down and they arrive to the floor, but all the FBI agents and the sentinels already have gone like a safe to go without problems. In the van, didn't bear what she did, and she's in front of her mates seated at the side and ahead. She says that she's suffering a lot by the capture, doubting of this, when an FBI agent opens the door behind the van and she takes advantage of this, she strikes the face to the agent and she escapes. Sam jumps to the road and escapes to the alley, dodging the agents and the sentinels, and enters into the scuppers. Sam sends a message by smartphone to Odd, the text says: "Odd, meet me in the park tonight, it's very important". Ulrich and Odd attain to escape through the secret passage, just during the confusion when capturing the students without being seen to go to the Hermitage. While in the Hermitage, Aelita is in front of the laptop of Jeremy and she's still trying erase the software installed, without success because she doesn't have sufficient knowledge and Jeremy is the only one that he can do it. But she doesn't know where he is still, and she's very concerned. In Kadic academy, all the students return to a classroom like a room of isolation, when they find and also captured and they meet with all the students. They explain to each one to one and Sam is missing. They ask where she is, and Julien Xao says them that she achieved to escape of the van and surely is with the Lyoko-Warriors, but there is several sentinels outside watching. When Evan returns to Kadic, a man says him that the director Hertz wants to see him in her desk. Evan arrives to the dispatch of the director Hertz, and she asks him that there is something that has to explain her, because she thinks that Evan can be betraying her. She takes out the gun in the drawer and aims him to Evan saying that she cannot trick of her, teaching a camera where there are images that shows that Ulrich and Odd escaped by the secret passage and another image during the round of four weeks ago that he spoke with Odd in the corridor. Then she shoots Evan in the stomach, and he falls to the floor but he still follows alive and wounded. The director goes away, leaving only Evan with the sentinels, but he raises slowly and escapes by the window, taking another gun in the safe with his combination and goes away by the window. Outside, Evan takes advantage of this and he shoots to the remote control that carries the boss of the FBI, destroying it and the sentinels are out of control. They begin to take out weapons and they shoot to the agents, ones escape and others are died. Evan goes running still wounded by the shot to the van, and drives while it is creating a big distraction by the sentinels. It leaves in danger Mr. Delmas, Jim, Walter Stern and the other students in the room of the isolation, observing that he will go back soon and she drives to go to the Hermitage. While Odd and Ulrich return to the Hermitage after escaping, Yumi and Aelita and explain that they must break the security firewall of the software installed in the portal, and they need to destroy the Cosmic Space. She types something in the keyboard and one of they has to go to Lyoko alone. Eldrich goes up of the stairs and he's going to virtualize Odd like volunteer to go to Lyoko, but then Odd receives a message of Samantha that she wants to see him in the park. It's clear that she has achieved to escape of the FBI, and goes with Yumi leaving Ulrich, William, Alex and Sissi to watch outside if they come the sentinels or the policemen. To the cape of a minute afterwards, they take a shortcut to the park. In the park, Odd and Yumi attend in the appointment with Sam and she explains him the truth, that she had sold all the information to the director Hertz and the FBI agents. Odd angers with her for having betrayed his confidence and the fault because this had cost the life of the students. But she says him the reason, she did this because the director Hertz kidnapped his family and she must infiltrate like part of her plan, and if she doesn't fulfil her par, she will kill his family. Suddenly a sentinel appears behind Odd trying kill him with his weapon, but Sam takes part protecting Odd and Yumi and she gets shot. She falls when Odd embraces Sam and says him that it feels it a lot, smiles and before gives her a small kiss. Sam dies closing her eyes, leaving Odd sore. But Yumi says him that they have to go away before the sentinels arrive. Then it appears Evan wounded, driving the van and he says that they have to go up fast and escape. They escape just in time when they arrive the sentinels of the sky gathering with the others. Gallery Episode147.jpg|Ulrich, Odd, Herb and other students are surrounded by the FBI agents. Sam2.jpg|Samantha explains the truth to Odd. es:Fin de la partida, Parte 1 fr:Fin du départ, Partie 1 Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes